


Homecooked Kisses

by LycoDra



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycoDra/pseuds/LycoDra
Summary: Fenton and Donald enjoy a nice meal together.





	Homecooked Kisses

“At least breath in between the bites” 

Donald said, tone light and giggling, as he watched Fenton guzzle down another serving of his spaghetti. 

“Sorry,” Fenton said in between bites, “but…this is just so good” 

The superhero continued eating and chomping at the food. To most seeing, your date pig out would be disgusting but Donald found it so charming.   
It’s one of the many things Donald likes about Fenton. He’s so easy going and so positive. It eases the sailor’s mood every time his bad luck hits. On bad days, simply talking to Fenton brightens Donald up. 

“Oooo,” Fenton groans, “where did you learn to cook like this Donald?” 

Fenton finally looked up. There was sauce on the side of Fenton’s beak. 

“My Grandma taught me” 

Donald replied leaning forward to wipe the sauce off Fenton’s face. Prompting the superhero to blush.   
“Geez,” he wheezed out, “why are you so amazing?” 

The sailor used to Fenton’s nonchalant compliments barely blushed. Barely. He cheeks were only slightly tinted. 

“Why are you so charming?” The sailor flirted back. 

Fenton raised an eyebrow. We playing this game, huh? We’ll bring it on, Duck! He thought to himself.

“Who wouldn’t be when one has such a handsome man as a boyfriend” 

“If a man like you thinks I’m handsome, then you’d have to breathtakingly beautiful” 

Donald winked.

“It’s only science”

Oooh! It’s too good to counter.

Fenton giggled “Fine,” he leaned forward and gave the sailor a kiss, “you win.” 

Donald, interlacing his hand with fenton’s, “good”

He pulled the superhero forward and gave him a real kiss. Laced with passion and intimacy. When he finally pulled away can, Fenton was a blushing mess and Donald was grinning. 

“Won the best prize ever” 

Fenton smirked -A very adorkable snort- and laughed. 

“Trust me Donnie, I think I got the better price.”


End file.
